<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eden Visits Ram Ranch by Bad-Audzilla28 (Audzilla28)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386783">Eden Visits Ram Ranch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Bad-Audzilla28'>Bad-Audzilla28 (Audzilla28)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), ensemble - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowboys &amp; Cowgirls, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Bad-Audzilla28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fine just visited this place, and now they're recommending Eden take a trip for a performance there as well. Will their performance go as planned?</p>
<p>Or will they end up the same way Fine did?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------<br/>All characters are considered 18+ throughout this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikejima Madara/Sazanami Jun, Mikejima Madara/Tomoe Hiyori, Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eden Visits Ram Ranch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clutching the letter gently in his hands, Ibara slid the envelope flap open. He flipped it back over to the front, reading the return address - “Ram Ranch”. Shaking his head, he shredded it open and started reading the letter inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear Eden,” delicate words were written on the paper. “You are formally invited to perform at Ram Ranch. You have been recommended to us as per Fine.” Ibara recoiled - Fine recommended them to perform at a ranch? Gross, but whatever. “Please come to this location on this date…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The club room door swung open and Ibara threw the letter at Nagisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see this shit?” He groaned, placing a hand dramatically onto his face. Nagisa plucked the letter off the table, eyes skimming over the writing before squinting at Ibara, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did fine really recommend us to perform at a fucking cowboy ranch?” Ibara sighed, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“II HIYORI!” A cheery voice cried, cabbage head strolling through the open door, Jun following shortly behind. Nagisa crumpled up the paper and shoved it into a pocket. Ibara shot him a look, and he glared back. Ibara dropped it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did you really recommend us to perform at a musty old farm? : Nagisa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eichi : Musty old farm?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eichi : You mean Ram Ranch?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. We appreciate the recommendation, but we will </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>not be gracing them with our presence. : Nagisa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eichi : A true shame, all of the members of Fine were</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>utterly surprised with how much we enjoyed our trip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you honestly think that our performance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> is worthy for them? : Nagisa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eichi : Yes Nagisa, that is why we recommended you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eichi : Please, dear Nagisa, at least give them a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine. : Nagisa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly processing his way into the club room the next day, Nagisa sighed as he found the rest of the Eden members sitting around the table, chatting away. He cleared his throat, drawing their attention to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a new performance booked - next Friday afternoon.” Ibara shot him a confused look, but the rest of them cheered excitedly. Nagisa sighed and shook his head at Ibara. He’d explain later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, why are we performing at that dusty old farm?” Ibara growled at Nagisa. He sighed dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eichi said it’d be a surprisingly fun venue. Might as well, we need all the performances we can get,” Nagisa explained. Ibara groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, whatever. It’s always nice to squeeze in a performance, even if it’s a small one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the day arrived, and after school let out, the members of Eden clambered onto their little performance van. Driving all the way down south, they finally found themselves at their venue, a quaint little farm with utterly no life forms to be seen for miles. Nagisa stepped tentatively out of the van, but before he could stop any of them, Hiyori tugged Jun towards the looming white mansion in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Jun, let’s explore!” Hiyori cheered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wait!” Jun growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiyori!” Nagisa cried, but he was too late. He watched in sheer terror as the two boys dove through the open door of Ram Ranch. He turned to Ibara. “Should- should I go after them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be fine,” Ibara shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hiyori pulled Jun through the house, excitement coursing through him as he weaved through open doors, pinpointing some sounds he heard and chasing them. A strange groan echoed from the room over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jun, did you hear that?” Hiyori questioned, intrigued by the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Hiyori, let’s get out of here.” Jun tried to pull Hiyori away, but he pulled him closer to the door leading to the next room over. Strangely enough, it was the only door they’d seen that was closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Jun, let’s do a little bit of exploring!” He grinned viciously. “They did want us out here really badly.” Jun sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but if you get hurt it’s not my fault.” Hiyori’s face shone with interest as he sidled up to the closed door, gently turning the doorknob and pushing it open. At first, the room seemed deserted, but as the door swung open more, Jun and Hiyori gasped. Madara stood in front of them, the first person they’d seen in this huge mansion - buck naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madara?” Hiyori blinked, and Jun watched in horror as the door swung even farther open. Behind Madara stood multiple naked cowboys - all toned, all packing. Jun tugged at Hiyori’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Hiyori,” Jun whispered. “Hiyori, we gotta get out of here-”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Hiyori!” Madara cheered, swaggering up to the pair. “We’re so glad you made it here okay.” Jun froze behind him, praying Madara didn’t see him.</span></p>
<p><span>“And Jun!” Jun jolted, eyes wide. “Why don’t you both come in, I’m sure you two will enjoy it here.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Hey bastard, I don’t know what type of weird sweaty porn films you guys record here but we are NOT getting involved.” Jun tugged Hiyori’s arm harder. “Goddamn, Hiyori, come on!”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Jun,” Hiyori drawled. Jun knew it was over already. “Let’s just see what they want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn,” Jun muttered to himself, following Hiyori into the room full of naked cowboys. The door slammed behind them, echoing around the mansion. Jun held close to Hiyori, scared to leave his side. Hiyori marched forward confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, here at Ram Ranch, us cowboys have one rule-” Madara explained. “Have fun! Also consent is required, but that’s an unspoken rule.” Hiyori nodded like a kid at Skyzone, ready to bounce on the trampolines. “Before we do anything, have you boys ever done anything like this before?” Hiyori shook his head, Jun following suit. Of course they’d never been in a house full of naked cowboys. Madara nodded like an understanding investigator, discovering new clues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright boys, we’re gonna have to take you to the bathroom real quick, just to get y’all all cleaned up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cleaned up?” Hiyori chimed, eyes sparkling. Madara nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, for hygiene and such.” He led the two into the large bathroom breaking off of the main bedroom, closing the door behind them. Jun shook like a leaf, terrified of what was about to become of him. Madara opened up a cabinet and withdrew two pipettes and filled up a cup of water. He sat the pipettes in the cup and sucked up water into each of them, then handed one to each of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you two alone if y’all want, but you gotta stick this up your butt and put the water in.” Jun shivered, but Hiyori nodded. “You just gotta sit over the toilet while the water’s coming back out,” Madara warned, pointing to a toilet in the corner. He turned and promptly left, shutting the door behind him gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiyori wasted no time in tearing off his pants, hunching over to get a good angle. He filled his ass with water, the cool sensation tickling his insides. Jun watched blankly as Hiyori popped back up, waddled over to the toilet, and sat over it, brown water draining for Hiyori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn Hiyori, what the fuck are you doing?” Jun growled, finally snapping out of his daze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting myself ready!” He chimed. Jun shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is fucking weird. I’m out of here.” He turned and stepped towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Hiyori cried, launching himself off of the toilet, reaching for Jun’s hand. “Please, just give it a try. You can always back out later, but who knows if you’ll ever get a chance like this.” Hiyori blushed, turning away from Jun’s astonished gaze. “Plus, if I ever had to experience anything like this, I’d prefer it be with you.” Jun recoiled, flushing with color, before taking a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn,” he muttered. “Fine. This better be worth it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” Hiyori popped up before making a startled face. He clenched his ass and waddled back over to the toilet. Jun, moderately grossed out, sat himself down on the cool tile, grabbing the pipette Madara had offered him before. He reluctantly dropped his pants, hunching over like Hiyori did and fumbled with the pipette before pushing it into his asshole. The feeling was new, but not bad, and Jun gave the pipette a squeeze, dispensing the water into him. He shuddered, water still a bit cold, but froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiyori, are you almost done on the toilet?” He called. Hiyori nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a minute, can you wait?” Jun sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have to,aren’t I,” he groaned, not moving from his delicate position. The moment he stood up he knew he’d have water leaking out of his ass, and he waited patiently for Hiyori to finish cleaning himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All done!” Hiyori chimed, and Jun nearly toppled him over on his way to the toilet. He shuddered again, feeling the water rush out of his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do people do this all the time?” He groaned. Hiyori giggled as he washed his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure they get used to it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the two were all cleaned and prepped. Tentatively, they stepped out into the bedroom and were greeted by the scene of all of the cowboys already shelf-deep in each other. Except for Madara, who greeted them right outside of the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright partners, since y’all are the special guests today, you two get the bed!” He motioned towards the huge bed in the middle of the room, and Jun realized that all of the cowboys had claimed a bit of the room. Hiyori threw himself onto the bed, rolling over and pulling Jun down onto him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey!” Jun protested, only to be cut off by Hiyori kissing him delicately. He didn’t recoil, but he was still surprised. Hiyori wrapped his legs around Jun’s torso, and the lack of clothes surprised him. He leaned into Hiyori, kissing him back. Madara watched from a few feet away, stroking himself gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiyori attacked Jun with a barrage of kisses until he fought back. Poking a tongue tentatively into Hiyori’s mouth, Hiyori parted his lips to let Jun invade. Tongues swirling against each other, Jun could feel Hiyori’s cock pressing into his stomach, legs still wrapped around his waist. Jun was growing hard himself, Hiyori’s kisses igniting a flame in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun pulled back, only to attack Hiyori’s neck, leaving gentle kisses under his jawbone and ears. Trailing down Hiyori’s neck, he smooched his collarbone before poking his tongue out against Hiyori’s nipples, watching his reaction. Hiyori bit his lip, letting out a soft groan as Jun kissed his nipples delicately. Swirling a tongue around them, Hiyori arched his back into Jun’s mouth. Sliding an arm under Hiyori, Jun switched to the other nipple, Hiyori’s low groans arousing him. Hoisting Hiyori up, he sat straddled across Jun’s lap, his dick pressing into his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiyori,” Jun groaned as Hiyori grabbed both of their cocks, stroking them together. Jun let out a low groan, Hiyori moaning gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I can’t wait any longer,” Hiyori moaned out, hand releasing their dicks and grabbing just Jun’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are you-” Hiyori pushed himself up and promptly pushed himself onto Jun’s cock, sliding the head in carefully before dropping down entirely. Both of them let out their respective moans, Hiyori’s back arching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Hiyori groaned, starting to bounce on Jun. Both lost themselves in their newfound pleasure, but before long Jun pushed Hiyori over, looming over Hiyori. He brushed some of Hiyori’s hair out of his face, pausing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see your pretty face,” Jun spoke quietly, before resuming his pace. Hiyori cried out in pleasure, reaching up to cup Jun’s face gently. Jun kissed the palms of Hiyori’s hand and let out a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you flip over?” Jun asked, grunting. Hiyori nodded, flipping himself onto his stomach. Jun pushed into Hiyori, and Hiyori nearly came right off the bat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Jun!” He moaned, arching his back and pushing his cheek into the bed. He moaned in time with Jun’s thrusts, pleasure consuming him as he pushed himself into Jun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Hiyori,” Jun groaned back, keeping up with Hiyori’s sudden neediness. He groped Hiyori’s ass, giving it a squeeze before winding his arm back. Slapping Hiyori’s ass with a proper amount of force, Hiyori cried out, arching farther into Jun. Giving him another slap, his other arm pressed into Hiyori’s back, massaging the skin subconsciously as the pleasure became more intense. Suddenly, Jun felt Hiyori tighten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cumming!” Hiyori cried, and Jun landed a final blow on Hiyori’s ass before picking up the pace. It wasn’t long before Jun came with a grunt, coating Hiyori’s handprinted ass with his cum. The two slumped over, breathing heavily. Jun pulled Hiyori back, flopping over, and pulled Hiyori into a gentle embrace. Once they caught their breath, they exchanged a gentle kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A clapping broke them out of their trance - actual clapping from someone’s hands. They spotted Madara standing tall next to them, in more ways than one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good, both of you! You both did so well,” Jun glared at him, Hiyori blushing. “Now, we didn’t just bring you out to Ram Ranch so you guys could have one round of sex and leave.” Madara dropped his hands to his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, cowboy?” Jun teased. Madara smirked, leaning down and kissing him hotly. Again, Jun was taken off-guard, but relaxed into the kiss. Madara broke off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t forget about you,” he reassured Hiyori, kissing him the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you planning?” Jun asked again, suspicious of Madara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now, you gotta spend at least a little bit of time with the cowboys here at Ram Ranch. After all, there’s 18 of them - and you just got kissed by one,” Madara explained playfully, dropping down to kiss Jun again. Madara brought a hand down to Jun’s cock, stroking it gently. Jun hissed, still sensitive from cumming only minutes earlier, but didn’t shy away. Instead, he reached over and started stroking Hiyori’s as well. Madara pulled back to share a kiss with Hiyori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Jun, I know you just had your way here with Hiyori, so I think it’s your turn to have a lil’ fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jun asked before Madara hopped over both him and Hiyori, body wrapping around Jun and becoming the biggest spoon of the three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your turn,” Madara spoke in a low tone, pulling Jun back towards him for a kiss. He wrapped the arm around Jun’s waist, continuing to stroke him. Hiyori copied him, pushing into Jun’s curl and being the little spoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jun, me too,” Hiyori asked quietly, face red as he reached for Jun’s hand and pulled it around his waist. The three sat there, stroking each other off and sharing kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright partner, we can’t just kiss all day,” Madara pulled himself up, tugging Jun along with him. Hiyori propped himself up in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are you gonna-” Jun broke off as a finger poked at his ass. It pushed into him, and Jun let out a moan. Madara propped his head onto Jun’s shoulder, other hand wrapping around his waist, pulling him tight to his body. Jun could feel Madara’s cock against his ass. Hiyori watched as Madara fingered and stroked Jun, the sinful moans falling so easily out of Jun’s mouth making Hiyori turn rock hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Madara sat back onto his heels, pulling Jun onto his lap facing Hiyori in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Madara asked. Jun nodded with hooded eyes. Madara pushed his cock slowly into Jun, who took it all in stride, moaning the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, ah,” Jun groaned. “Hiyori-” Hiyori nodded, sliding himself over to kiss Jun before turning himself around. Positioning Jun’s bouncing cock, he slid Jun’s cock into him, matching Madara’s pace. The three all groaned, Jun absolutely overwhelmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn,” he moaned out, head thrown back. Madara’s hands roamed his body, tracing lines down his sides, circling his stomach, poking the area right above his cock. Jun’s entire body was pure pleasure, and he wasn’t sure for how long he could hold out. Madara adjusted his angle ever so slightly, and after his first thrust from that angle Jun knew he was in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” He moaned, cock thrusting into Hiyori in front of him. He grabbed onto Hiyori’s waist to steady him, but Madara had already done a number on him. Madara thrusted one particular thrust and Jun’s dam broke. Crying out a long, loud moan, Jun bounced back into Madara’s cock, back arching as he leaned into Hiyori, cumming into him. Mind focused on only the pleasure, Jun struggled with coherent words for a minute, Madara still thrusting into him. As he relaxed, Madara pulled him back a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you’re getting off that easily?” He growled, and Jun swallowed. Madara adjusted again, thrusting quickly into Jun, still hypersensitive. Hiyori hunched over, finding his own angle as he mentally begged for a chance to cum. Finally hitting the right spot, he bounced on Jun’s cock, moaning loudly and stroking himself. Madara was pushing into Jun faster now as well, both him and Hiyori fast approaching their orgasms. Jun, caught in the middle of the crossfine, felt his soul leave his body as the two came, Madara fucking him with raw, unbridled force and Hiyori bouncing into him like he was on a pogo stick. Jun came suddenly, unexpectedly, and hard, wanting to collapse. Madara’s steady hand held him upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madara, please,” he groaned, twitching from his third orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?” Madara teased, still pushing into Jun’s ass. He went to answer, but Hiyori was already back into the action, raring for more. Instead, he let out another long groan. He didn’t know how much longer he could take before he actually passed out, but he was in pleasure heaven. Hands burying themselves in Hiyori’s long green hair in front of him, Madara wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist. Because of the overstimulation, Madara didn’t need a faster pace. Teasing Jun, he slowly pushed into him, revelling in watching Jun whine and groan. Finally, he set a proper pace. Hiyori moaned in front of Jun, bouncing into him yet again, Jun’s hands flitting from hair to shoulders to waist to all over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara suddenly fastened his pace, ramming into Jun as he cried out, Hiyori receiving the brunt of the force. Moaning all together, it took mere seconds for all three to cum simultaneously. Accepting his fate, Jun collapsed, and Madara laid him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, partner?” He asked, amused but worried. Jun nodded, still coming off of his final orgasm. Hiyori flopped next to him, cuddling into Jun’s sweaty body, and Madara chuckled. “We’ll get you some water in a minute, just sit tight.” Jun nodded simply, and Madara disappeared. As Jun’s brain began to function properly again, he realized all of the other cowboys had disappeared as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought simply as he relaxed into Hiyori’s warm body, wrapping his arms around Hiyori’s waist. He heard the door creak open, and his head popped up, expecting Madara with some water bottles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he found Nagisa’s bushy white hair and bright brown eyes staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened to you two?” He cried, not moving from the doorway. Ibara’s head popped in from the side, neutral expression changing to a combination of disgust and worry, then flipped between the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Jun tried to fumble out some words, but Madara’s return made him halt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, bastard, what happened to those two?” Ibara cried, Nagisa ready to punch Madara who threw his hands up, still holding the water bottles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey, relax!” Madara spoke, and Jun realized all three of them were still naked. Not good for Madara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re okay,” Hiyori managed to chime out. Madara nodded in approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They just got one of the best experiences Ram Ranch has to offer.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who should visit next? leave a comment and let me know! </p>
<p>your opinions may not matter thought. more of this will be written. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>that is a threat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>